


Forever and Always

by AmethystPanda6



Category: British RPF, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, YouTube Blog RPF
Genre: DAN. I AM SO SORRY IF YOU EVER FIND THIS, F/M, Feels, I'm sorry if you cry, M/M, Multi, NO ONE TELL DAN, Phan - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/pseuds/AmethystPanda6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to the song in the title while reading Dan Howell fan fictions and this just popped into my head. I'm sorry in advance</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song in the title while reading Dan Howell fan fictions and this just popped into my head. I'm sorry in advance

_She's sitting at the table, the hours getting later. He was supposed to be here, she's sure he would've called._

Amethyst sits at the table in the flat she's currently sharing with her boyfriend Dan and his best friend Phil. They've been gone a while, they should be here. It was only a quick trip to the Tesco, even though Dan despises them. However, the pair have been gone for hours. Amethyst worries her bottom lip with her teeth. She's called some of their other friends, but no one's said they've seen them. She wonders if something is wrong. She turns back to the entrance and watches.

_Suddenly the phone rings, a voice says something's happened, that she should come right now. Her mind goes to December. She thinks of when he asked her._

As Amethyst walks to her car, she thinks of when Dan asked her to marry him, she said yes, of course. They'd been a couple for three years prior to him asking and she was extremely happy when he finally asked.

_He bent down on his knee first and he said, "I want you forever. Forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always."_

When she pulls up to the entrance and goes inside the hospital, they lead her down what seems like a never ending maze of hallways before finally reaching the room Dan is in. Phil is outside the room, pacing back and forth, his face and arms marred with cuts and scratches from what appears to be glass. They're talking about what happened but she can barely hear the words, trying to keep a straight face as she walks in the room and holds Dan's hand just a bit too tightly.

The couple talks about their life and kids they'll have, the house on the hill that they'll live in once they move out of what will become Phil's flat. Whether for rich or for poor or for better, they'll love each other forever and always. Deep down, Amethyst is terrified for Dan because of the bad shape he's in and she knows they won't get the happily ever after they talked about. Unless...

_**The end will be told by the song lyrics.**_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses. She brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses. She borrows some rings from the couple next door, everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor._

_She looks into his eyes and she says, "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always."_

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow, his voice is almost too low as he says, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

Amethyst stands in the loo of the flat she now shares with just Phil, it's been a few weeks since Dan passed away and the flat has felt empty without him in it. His room left untouched, the recording equipment still set up and his normal black duvet cover over the top of the bed. Amethyst and Phil can't stand going in it so they just pretend it's not there. Phil still sleeps in his room and Amethyst now sleeps in what used to be the room for the DanAndPhilGames channel but has now been turned into her bedroom. Both Dan's and Phil's channels along with the gaming channel are still up but none of them are active. The last video to go up on all the channels was one to update the fans on what happened, the Phandom is still devestated over the loss of Dan and they still tweet him in hopes of getting a reply, as well as Amethyst and Phil texting his phone, both of them paying the bill, which had been buried with Dan in the hopes that he'd reply.

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Amethyst glances at the small sticks in her hand. Two lines are displayed on both of the small screens. It's positive. She's pregnant. With Dan's child. A large smile appears on her face and she grabs her phone off the counter, dialing Dan's number, it goes to voicemail, which was to be expected but she leaves one anyway.

"I really wish you were here, Dan. I'm having your child and you aren't here to watch them grow up. I miss and love you. Like I promised, forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute.
> 
> I love the song as well as Dan and I wanted to write something sad. However, I really like the ending and I wanted to leave it on a happier note. I hope you all enjoyed reading.
> 
> And yes, I left some bits of the song out on purpose because they were included in the story. See if you figure out where.


End file.
